


In Your Eyes

by BraveheartZX



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveheartZX/pseuds/BraveheartZX
Summary: Dia and Platina attend a Masquerade Ball held in Hearthome City.')These dashes (--------------) indicate a change in perspective. These squiggles (~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) indicate a mixed perspctive.
Relationships: Platinum Berlitz/Diamond
Kudos: 10





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> these two are very cute and fun to write, even if im terrible at it. i hope you enjoy!!

Diamond wasn't ever really too keen on parties and the like. He liked staying at home, with his partner Lax. But his friend Pearl wouldn't stop pestering him about this "masquerade ball" thing. He'd never heard of anything like that before, but Pearl told him the basics. 

"Just imagine a normal ball, except everyones wearing masks! It's not that hard to imagine." Pearl slumped over. 

"Why wear masks at a dance though? Don't you wanna see people's faces?" Diamond tilted his head and put his hand up to his chin. "Unless it's a secretive thing."

"That's the whole point man! You can just go and not worry about anyone recognizing you. Like if someone wanted to sneak out and have fun, no one would know they're there." Pearl pyt his arms out and moved them frantically, like he usually did while explaining things. Diamond always tried to not laugh at how he moved his arms whenever he did that.

"I guess that makes sense. What if someone wants to see your face? What do you do?" Pearl was about to answer that question, before Diamond immediately followed up with his own answer. "I guess you go outside with them and show each other your faces. Right?"

"Now you're getting it. It always takes you a minute to get things, you know that?" Pearl smiled and turned around. "Don't forget. It's at the contest place in Hearthome City tonight. They should be selling masks near there, if you wanna go there early and buy yourself one of these!" Pearl whipped around and pulled out a very… unique… looking mask. It had feathers coming out of the corners and it was outlined with fake gems. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"If your definition of pretty nice is totally tacky, yeah!" Diamond laughed while Pearl got an annoyed look on his face. 

"If we're gonna make it big as comedians, you gotta be more funny than that. Anyway, see ya there! If I'm there first you gotta get me 3 Soda Pop's!" Diamond was used to these empty bets by now. Pearl never followed through with them, but it was nice to play around the idea sometimes. He watched his friend sprint back to his own house, almost tripping several times. Diamond laughed a bit before closing his door and going back inside.

"Hey Lax, do you remember where I put my suit?" 

"Lax? ...Munch!" Lax quickly waddled his way to the stairs and hopped up one by one. Diamond followed close behind. Lax led him up to his room, and to Lax's bed. Lax lifted it up revealing a very wrinkly suit. 

"Were you keeping it safe for me?"

"Munch munch!" Lax nodded proudly and looked up at his trainer.

Diamond laughed and crouched down, patting Lax's head. "Thanks buddy." He took another look at it. It was a lot smaller than he remembered. Had it really been that long since he wore it? It must've been. "I appreciate it, but it looks like I'm gonna need another one. You can play with that one!" 

Lax's eyes lit up before he ran around in a circle and grabbed the old suit from under his bed and started stretching it. Diamond laughed again before standing up and looking at the time. He had a lot of time, but it'd take a while to get there. 

"Do you wanna come with or are you gonna guard the house? I'll probably be gone until nighttime." Diamond looked down at his partner Pokémon, who answered by sitting down on his bed. "Fair enough." 

Diamond put his jacket and scarf on, along with his shoes and hat. "Oh yeah! There's poffins in the fridge for later! Try not to make a mess buddy!" He yelled up to his Pokémon before leaving the house, hearing Lax run down the stairs and turn the TV on immediately.

\-------------------------------

Studying, studying, studying. That was all she did lately. Her parents wanted the best for her, that was true, but Platina desperately needed a break from all of the formalities. She heard one of her maids speak of a masquerade ball in Hearthome City's Contest Hall. Platina was always fond of dancing. Only if she got to wear what she wanted (which often didn't happen). She'd be stuffed in a tight, uncomfortable dress that made her look pretty silly. 

Tonight, she wanted away from all of it. She just wanted to have fun. A dance where no one could tell who she was? This was the perfect opportunity. Platina looked out of her window, seeing the vast ocean, deep blue waves rolling and crashing into the sand. She's gotten used to the fantastic view, which made her a little sad. No one else could experience it with her, either. She shook her head and looked in her massive closet for a nice dress she could wear to the ball. 

"Hmm… On second thought, perhaps I should buy a new one just in case. I do have free time at the moment…" Platina put a hand to her chin and walked out of the closet and downstairs, then to the expansive front yard on her property. Her father was at work and her mother had recently left on a job trip. She walked over to the gate and called out her trusty steed, Rapidash. She looked toward the guard after mounting. "Good afternoon, sir. I am spending my free time now, if you could open the gate you would have my gratitude." 

The guard smiled and nodded. He's let her sneak out a few times, and she hoped he would be on duty tonight. He opened the gate and wished her safe travels, and she went on her way. 

\-------------------------------

Diamond strolled down the routes, traversed a cave or two, and arrived at Hearthome City. A few years back, they completed making the Pokémart into a mall. He made his way inside, looking at all of the various items on the first floor. It was your standard array of Pokemart items, balls, potions, etc. Wasn’t anything spectacular. He did buy some poffins though and put them in the bag for Lax and his other partners. 

“Now where is that clothing section…?” He pondered before entering an elevator and going to the next floor. The door was about to close when he heard someone. 

“Ah! Please hold that for me!” It was a girl's voice. He put his hand in the middle of the doors to stop them from closing as he saw the woman jogging to him. “Thank you very much. Oh, which floor are you going to?” The raven haired girl tilted her head, her hat sliding just a bit. Diamond was in awe. It was like seeing a princess, or an angel. It took him a few seconds to shake it off and respond. 

“I-I don’t know.” He managed to stammer out.

“You… Don’t know? Have you never been here? What are you looking for?” She pressed the button that said 04. 

“I’m here for a suit for the… the thing tonight. I don’t know where the clothing section is.” He rubbed the back of his head and felt his face heat up a bit. He looked like a fool. 

“You mean the masquerade ball? I’m here for that as well. We’re going up there now.” For a brief moment before she turned around, their eyes met. Her eyes looked like gems. A dark gold, with a mix of silver. He wouldn’t ever forget them. 

\-------------------------------

His eyes were like diamonds. Bright, vibrant filled with life and joy. If she looked for any more than that short second he would surely notice. She had to turn around and look down to the side. Was she too close to him? No, there was enough space. Maybe. Arceus, these seconds passed so slowly. Thankfully though, they arrived at the fourth floor. Platina immediately walked in the store. She had no time to be distracted, she only had a little more free time left before she had to return home. It was a bit dumb for her to still have “free time” to spend. She wasn’t a kid anymore. Anyway, she went to the dress section. She didn't like any of the expensive ones. They were all too big and… showy. Plus, she didn't want to attract much attention to her anyway. After a few minutes of searching through the dresses, she found one she quite liked. It went a little past the knee, felt silky to the touch, and was a pale black, outlined with shades of pinks and whites. It had a frilly part on the shoulders that was just a design choice, but Platina thought that the way it connected from her shoulder blades, wrapping around to her shoulders and then to her collarbone looked nice. Not too fancy, but not too basic either. It felt right. Now it was time to find a mask. Platina looked around a bit, seeing a few masks that she kind of liked, but none jumped out at her personally. That was, until she saw a black mask. It had a metallic and shiny silver, mixed with platinum coated over it. It matched her eyes. It looked like a tiara was placed onto a mask and molded together, and the eyes lined with gemstones that curled out as they went further down the mask, creating a kind of fantasy look. Below the eyes it had a symbol that acted as a way to connect the bottom together. Feeling proud of her selection, she checked out and left. Only to realize that on the way out she looked around for that boy again. Once safe alone in the elevator, she facepalmed and sighed. 

\-------------------------------

He watched her leave without a word. Not that he expected her to say anything to him, of course not. But he still felt a little down after. Diamond had to be ready soon, and he’d already picked a mask out. It was all black, but the left eye had blue flames emerging from the side of the mask, going towards the middle. While trying to pick out a suit he liked, he found a blue one with a black undershirt and black pants. The blue coat had tails, which he thought looked cool. He got one fitted for himself which really put a dent in his wallet. He didn’t even know why he wanted something that expensive. Diamond exited with the bag in hand, and the suit in a garment bag in the other. He had to quickly return home and get ready, and then run all the way back, as he realized he had no place to put the clothes he had on now. He would’ve called out Tru, his Torterra, but he didn’t wanna rush Tru. He ran his way home, trying to not ruin the suit too much as he threw it over his shoulder. 

A little while later, he arrived back at home and opened the door, revealing a pretty clean house. That was weird, considering Lax usually made a mess of the place. Laughing to himself, he closed the door behind him and heard Lax running down the stairs, almost tripping. “Woah there buddy! You gotta be careful. Oh yeah! I got you more poffins!” Diamond hung the garment bag on the coat hanger and shuffled in the bag for the poffins, handing them to Lax. “You put them in the fridge for later. I gotta get ready. You can tell me how I look when I’m out!” He smiled at Lax, grabbing the garment bag and running upstairs. 

Ah. He knew why downstairs was clean. It’s because his room was a mess. It was fine, though. If he fixed it now it’d be ruined by the time he got back. His bed sheets and covers were all over the floor, covered in Lax’s hair. He liked to roll around a lot for some reason. Laughing to himself again, he took the suit out of the bag and got ready. 

Lax was downstairs when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He looked over and saw Diamond in the new suit and mask, but his hair wasn’t styled. It seemed to fit him. Lax clapped and smiled at his trainer while Diamond posed as a joke, making lax laugh and fall backwards. The two of them shared a laugh before Diamond removed the mask and helped Lax up on his feet again. 

“All right. I’m gonna make my way back now okay? I’ll be home pretty late. You’re in charge again! Try not to make a mess down here too, okay?” He knelt down and patted Lax on the head. He’d let out Don or Kit to play with Lax, but not for this long. If it was a quick errand he’d do it, but this would take up the rest of his day. Diamond would prefer if he had a home to come back to tonight. He waved goodbye to Lax, who waved back blankly as he usually would. He smiled and left once again, seeing Pearl exit his own house in a flashy orange tuxedo. 

“That tuxedo kinda hurts the eyes a bit…” Diamond squinted and looked at Pearl’s face.

“Yeah well your own one isn’t too good either. Let’s go together, but keep up!” Pearl sprinted straight ahead, almost bumping into someone. He stopped abruptly, checking his pockets. “Oh no! My mask! Wait for me, Dia!” he shouted, sprinting back to his own house. 

Diamond laughed and figured he’d just keep going. Pearl would catch up to him soon enough, anyway. 

\-------------------------------

Platina had locked her door as if she was headed to sleep for the night. She put on her new dress and mask, and looked at herself. She smiled and twirled around, watching the dress twirl with her. It was a very comfy dress and she felt very good about it. Platina looked out of the window, the sun was setting. She had to be quick if she wanted to have as much time as possible. Opening the window, she peeked outside to see if anyone was there. No one was, and it seemed like the guards were switching shifts. This was her chance. The guards took a few minutes to get there, since their quarters were at the very back of the house. Platina dropped down and tried to push the windows shut on the way down. She couldn’t look and see if it worked, though. She had to get moving quickly. She called out Rapidash and galloped once again back to Hearthome City. 

Her mind was racing. She’d just snuck out of her own home. Not only that, but it would be way past her curfew when she returned. She’d need to think of a plan when she got back. But for now, she was beginning to think if that boy from earlier would be there. He certainly didn’t seem like the type to attend a ball, but she wanted to see his eyes again. The best excuse to stare into them for a while would be to dance with him. Oh, what was she thinking? There’s no way he’d be there. She shouldn’t get her hopes up. Besides, she had one interaction with him, and it was pretty awkward. 

Before she knew it, she was there. Hopping off of Rapidash and returning it in its ball, Platina looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was inside. She opened the doors, revealing the lobby within the building. The girl at the counter spoke up.

“Little late aren’t ya? The ballroom entrance is on the right.” She smiled and looked back down at the magazine. 

Platina forced a laugh out and headed to the ballroom. “Aha, yeah. A little.” 

When she arrived inside, she noticed they removed the seats from the floor so there would actually be room to dance. Some people were up on stage, and to the side where she was, there were refreshments and snacks. Walking into the room, she started to dance along with the music by herself. People started just watching her, but she didn’t notice. Platina could finally let herself free and just have fun. It was a nice and upbeat song, and soon enough she had almost the whole room trying to follow her steps. She found herself in the midst of everyone, with all eyes on her. She didn’t hesitate, but she could feel the pressure on her. With swift movements, precise steps, and perfect timing, she had essentially made up a new dance to the song that had been playing. More people joined in, following in her steps trying to get them right. By the time they had finished, everyone looked like they had a good time, including herself. That was probably the most fun she’s had in a while. The current song ended and someone walked on stage in a rather… Fancy attire, to put it lightly.

“Good evening, people of Sinnoh! Our next activity will involve a two person dance, if anyone wants to come up here and give it their all!” The announcer spoke loudly and excitedly.

Platina ran up on stage and bowed to the rest of the crowd. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The announcer just welcomed a girl on stage. Diamond looked up at the girl, and as she turned, he realized who it was. It was the girl from earlier. He felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met. The both of them seemed to stare at each other for a few seconds.

She looked into his eyes. They were his. Her heart jumped a little. She instinctively pointed at him.

His cheeks went red, feeling the eyes of everyone on him, and the addition of her eyes made it even worse. He reluctantly went up and gave her a smile. She smiled back. Did she recognize him?

She felt the need to step closer and grab his hand, but she stopped herself and spoke up. 

"Shall we dance?" Platina stared at him with her face blank, but her eyes told a different story. Diamond could tell.

Diamond smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Lead the way, Missy." 

With that, the lights dimmed and slower music. Platina could tell he had no idea what he was doing, so she placed his hands on her shoulder and her waist, as she did the same to him. Did he recognize her?

His slow and uncertain steps were made up for by her quick and precise steps, guiding them across the stage with the music. He only looked down at his feet a few times to make sure he didn't step on her feet, but other than that, their eyes stayed locked on to one another. 

The couples of the crowd followed along, while everyone else either watched or went to get a snack. Diamond could feel the pressure but the look Platina gave him melted away any fear he had. Minute after minute passed, and Diamond got the rhythm down and didn't need to keep looking down. 

"Quite the fast learner." She thought to herself. 

Their hearts were beating as one, staring into each other's eyes like staring into a galaxy filled with the brightest stars. 

The song concluded, and they hesitated to look away from each other for a few seconds. However they did manage to look at the crowd, who clapped and cheered. Diamond removed her hands as she did the same, stepping backwards a bit. 

“LET’S GOOOOOOOO, DIA!” Pearl, who was in the crowd, cheered the loudest of course. Seeing his buddy dance with a girl like that made him so happy. A little jealous too, but he knew his time would come as well. Maybe. Eventually. 

Diamond and Platina bowed to the crowd, before walking off of the stage together. They walked over to an empty corner and stood next to each other, not saying a word. At least, until Platina spoke up.

"You did very well. And you learned fast." She said, still not looking at him.

"T-Thanks Missy. You're really good. I had my work cut out for me up there." Diamond smiled and looked at her. "I like your dress. It's pretty." 

"Thank you. Your suit looks very nice on you. It matches your eyes, as does your mask." She looked back at him.

"Your mask matches your eyes too. It looks really fancy. It suits you." His smile widened while his comforting blue eyes made her lose herself. "Hey, Missy? You all right?" 

She nodded her head, shaking off the fact she just did that. "Yes. I'm just tired, is all." 

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. Where do you live? I can walk you home! I'm pretty tired myself actually. That was probably the most exercise I'll get for a while." He laughed while scratching the back of his head. 

She was taken aback by his offer. Of course she couldn't accept it, but it was still nice of him to ask. "No that's all right. I can handle myself. Besides I want to dance a little more." 

"Oh, well don't let me stop you. I'm about to go get some fresh air. It's a little stuffy with everyone in here. Have fun though. I know I did." He smiled more and waved to her, walking toward the exit. 

"Would you… mind if I joined you in a little bit?" She asked, looking at him. What made her ask that? She wanted to have fun. 

He turned to her and smiled again. "Sure. I don't mind at all. I'll be outside." He said, turning back around and walking out. 

A little over 10 minutes went by before her heard the door open again behind him. He turned to see the girl. It made his heart jump. "Hey! Did you have fun?" 

"Hm? Oh, yes. Thank you for asking." She walked up next to him, folding her arms. 

A few seconds passed before they both turned to each other and said "Did I see you at the mall earlier?" at the same time. 

"Oh." Diamond laughed a bit. "I guess so." 

Platina chuckled slightly. "I suppose." 

"How did you know?" Diamond asked, his head tilting. 

"Your eyes are very unique." Platina said flatly. "And how did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes are really pretty, Missy." He felt his face heat up and he instinctively scratched the back of his head. 

"You can… You can call me Platina. Platina Berlitz." Her own face heated up as well. What in the world compelled her to let him know? 

"Wait… Platina Berlitz? From Sandgem Town?" His eyes widened, realizing he'd just danced with the most wealthy girl in all of Sinnoh. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to get away from home for a while. To have fun. It's all formalities and studying all day and I can't sit around like that." She looked down, slightly guilty of sneaking out.

"Yeah I understand. The professor has me do all kinda things for him now. But I guess that means you snuck out, huh?"

"...Yes.” Platina still didn’t look back up.

“I get it, it’s okay. But still if you need someone to take the blame if you get caught, just send’em after me.”

Platina looked up with wide eyes, brows furrowing. “What? How could you possibly think I’d do that to you? I’m not dragging you into my mess. I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Diamond. But you can call me Dia if you want.” Diamond extended his hand out.

Platina shook his hand. “Dia? Like what that other guy called you?”

“Oh, Pearl? Yeah, he’s a good friend of mine.” Diamond smiled, remembering his friend shouting from the crowd just a little while ago. “Oh, but anyone can call me Dia. not just close people.” 

“Either way, I can’t allow you to be blamed for something that I did. Don’t worry yourself over it.” Platina stepped forward, now ahead of him.

“I can’t just let you get punished for wanting to have fun. I can at the very least take partial blame, you don’t need to take all of it, Missy.” He tried to reach a hand out to place on her shoulder, but she spun around. He quickly pulled his hand back. “C’mon. If you stay out any longer it’ll only get worse, you know. Plus, I live in Twinleaf. I’m really close, it wouldn’t do me any harm.”

Platina sighed, rubbing her temples with one hand. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

Diamond threw his hand behind his head, smiling. “Nope! Sorry Missy, but-” Platina cut him off.

“Please. Call me Platina. And… fine. But I assure you, I won’t allow too much of the blame to fall on you.” She turned around and started to walk. “Come then.”

“If you’re in a rush I can give you a ride on my Torterra, Tru. He’s not the fastest, but he gets the job done.” He held up the ball which Tru resided in. 

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Platina nodded, smiling a bit.”

Diamond nodded back and called out Tru. “Tru! It’s time to wake up!” 

Out came the colossal landmass of a tortoise, yawning loudly. Tru looked up at his trainer inquisitively.

“We gotta take this lady home! Think you can get us there on the double?” Diamond knelt down and rubbed Tru’s head. It nestled into the palm of it’s hand and made a happy grunt. “Good! Lax should still have some poffins left over, I’ll make sure he shares.” 

Platina watched him talk to his Pokémon. She giggled to herself, thinking it was quite sweet of him.

“Alrighty! Hop on Mi- Platina!” Diamond extended a hand from on top of Tru’s back, smiling brightly at her. She took his hand with only a bit of hesitation. There wasn't too much s]ace for both of them, but it was enough to get the job done. The ride, for the most part, was pretty smooth. Obviously riding a Torterra isn't bump-free, but Tru tried his best. It was a bit quiet for the majority, until on their way down Route 202 when Platina spoke up.

"Diamond?" 

"Huh?"

"Thank you. I had fun tonight." 

"What'd I do? I just happened to be there."

"I don't think it would have been as enjoyable if it were someone else."

"Well, you coulda had a better dancer." Diamond laughed and looked up at the night sky, the Kricketot's chirping in the trees.

"That doesn't mean anything. It was entertaining watching you learn so quickly." Platina smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with the stars above them. Maybe for just a tad too long. Diamond’s face had gotten a tint of red as he smiled back, and Platina quickly looked away when she realized. 

“Thanks M- Platina. Oh! We’re almost there.”

The two of them fell silent, not wanting to leave each other’s presence. Diamond swore he felt Platina scoot closer. Or maybe that was him? He didn’t know. 

Was she closer to him? Not that she would mind, but- Oh, what was she thinking? Her face was heating up…

“Dia?” Why did she call him that? She knew he said she could, but… What compelled her to ask such a pitiful question?

“Yeah, Platina?” 

Hearing him say her name without almost calling her Missy felt good. “Will I… see you again?” 

Diamond’s face flushed a light pink. “I-If you want to. I live in the back corner of Twinleaf Town, so… Stop by whenever. I’m usually home.”

Before she could reply, Tru arrived in town. “Ah… I will be fine from here.” Platina got off and turned to Tru and Diamond. “Thank you again.”

“Wait a minute, I thought we agreed we could share the blame?” 

“Yes, but I never agreed to give away who you were. As far as they’re concerned I ran off with some boy to dance. Which is technically what happened.” 

“I guess… Well, see ya tomorrow. Or… not. I’ll see you whenever I see ya.” Diamond waved and Tru made a smile along with a satisfied grumble. Platina waved back, smiling reluctantly. 

\-------------------------------

After settling the few guards down, and then her parents, she arrived in her room and changed into her nightgown. She slumped on her bed, crossing her legs and hanging her head down. 

Why was she still thinking of him? What about him made him interesting? What was she feeling? She’d read about it in novels or seen it in movies, but she never felt anything from watching those. But experiencing tonight was a completely different story. Platina threw herself backwards onto her pillows, covering her face upon this realization. 

She was in love.


End file.
